


Secret of the Swiss

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AB/DL, ABDL, Adult baby, Age Play, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Switzerland discovers the AB lifestyle he wants to be the child he wanted to be and for once letting his guard down <br/> <br/>This story contains ABDL so if you don't like it then don't read</p><p>There will be cameos of other characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have done other stories but this will be the first for this site :3 I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^

The Alps such a wonderful sight nature has to offer it has been served as the pride of certain Nations including one known as Switzerland he enjoys the tranquility of his home not having to deal with major issues of the world for he has the status of a Neutral Country however it has been somewhat dull for him but on this day his younger sister Liechtenstein was not with him for she was busy meeting with Japan and Estonia working on some computers with new upgraded software to put into. So during her absence he goes around town looking for something he can do until she returns but he remembers that he is meeting someone.   
  
Prior to leaving on her trip, Liechtenstein reminds him that while being away on her trip he should at least be with someone he knows and there he saw a young woman looking around the shops with short dark blond almost brown hair with a hairband and a bow, soft green eyes and a smile that would remind one of their own pet cat she was Belgium who was visiting his country since the two of the them have a good relationship for years yet the two of them have started dating but his quiet moment was interrupted by her voice  
  
“Hi Switzy” said Belgium as she approaches him with joy and delight  
  
“Oh Hi Belgium” replied the Swiss as he saw the Belgian approach him “What brings you here?”  
  
“I decided to pay you a visit after all and I even brought you some of my chocolates”  
Hearing that she brought him chocolates he decides to do something to show thanks   
  
“How about we go somewhere to eat?” asked Switzerland  
  
“Will it be your treat this time? Because the last time we went out to eat I had to pay for us and you know the rules that the gentleman always has to treat the lady” she replied as a reminder to what happened to the last time they went out   
  
“Of course” said Switzerland as he walks with her to where they saw a nice outdoor restaurant he figure she would enjoy it especially when she gets a great view of the Alps so they went and of course he lets her sit first till he sat afterwards where the waiter hands them their menus  
  
While Belgium was looking at her menu Switzerland spotted a young adult couple where in the same area as they were but what was odd about them is that they were wearing were clothes that looked almost like children wear and what also caught his eye is that they were also wearing diapers but he is probably thinking to himself that they either lost a bet or doing it as a dare since in what he believes that humans will do anything to live their lives to the fullest since their lifespans are different than the Nations however he was too distracted in thoughts that Belgium had to bring him back to reality   
  
“Switzy it’s time you order something” she said after she gave her order  
  
“Oh yes I’ll have the Rösti” said Switzerland “For a drink I’ll have the Rivella”  
  
The Waiter nods as he writes down the order, takes their menus and then leaves. While their orders are being made they talked about what they have done since the last time they saw each other and after twenty minutes have passed their orders have arrived all neatly served in front of them with nicely done designs   
  
“Oh wow this is such a lovely arrangements” said Belgium in awe seeing such perfectly arranged food “This reminds me of France’s cooking”  
  
“It kind of does” replied Switzerland as he begins to eat his food along with his guest   
  
Not long after they finished their meal, the bill was paid and they went on their way to the Swiss Nation’s house for he decided to invite the Belgian to spend the night at his house knowing she might not be able to return her home country safely when night comes.   
  
While walking he still can’t get the thoughts out of the couple which made him think about his own past while growing up he mostly focus on fighting, having to survive and grow to be the Country that he is today however he was hardly raised by anyone but he spent most of his beginning years looking after Austria then becoming a mercenary for the Vatican until after the first World War he took in Liechtenstein as his sister so he really wants to know what it be liked to be taken care of by a caring parental figure but once again he was brought back to reality once they reached his house  
  
“Feel free to make yourself at home” said Switzerland as he opened the door and greeting them were three snow white goats “Thank you for the greeting  Eiger, Jungfrau, and Mönch”  
  
“Oh my Switzy they are just so cute” squealed Belgium “Do you really keep them in the house?”  
  
“Of course I do they are more than pets they are family since I raised them since they were little kids. Feel free to stay at the guest room its upstairs the second door to your right” said Swiss as he shows her where to go   
  
“Thanks Switzy” said Belgium as she goes into the guest room with her bag that she packed in case she had to stay overnight while inside she looked how nice the bedroom looked all especially the getting the view of the Alps “Switzy Lili Austria Germany Mona France and the Italian Brothers sure get a lovely view of the mountains I am so envious of them”  
  
While his guest is making herself at home Switzerland lets his goats out so they can get their exercise and then goes into his room to turns on his computer thankfully Liechtenstein managed to upgrade it before she left so he got online and went on the search engine site and then types in the following in the search bar  _adult baby_  while his heart races after pressing enter he saw several sites devoted to it and like Alice he became more curious exploring the results till he decides to visit one to see what its really like and there he looks around to find a place to chat so he puts in a username to talk in a matter of seconds he got several people talking to him however though they were mostly negative in his point view  
  
“I am male! No of course I don’t wear them!! What?!! Ok that is disgusting!!! No I will not be your Daddy!!!”  
  
After all that he gives up clicks to remove the page and thinks to himself  
  
 _Ok that was just stupid and I think I made one of the dumbest mistakes ever!!!_  
  
Letting out a long sigh he turns off the computer and heads out to his shed where he has been fixing several guns while fabricating new ones for those who need it but he often would like to go to a private spot in the forest to practice his shooting however while still thinking about it he wonder what would be like if he had a maternal figure who would caress him and even cradle him to sleep but knowing it wouldn't happen however looking outside he realized the sun was setting so he called out to his pets to come into the house so they can have some dinner. Once inside the house he caught the smell of Cheese Fondue so he walked through the dining room to see a table all neatly set up and Belgium already seated with the fondue already in the plate  
  
“Dinner is all set” she smiled at the Swiss happily “I hope you didn't mind I make dinner for us tonight”  
  
“Well that is so thoughtful of you”  
  
“It’s the least I can do since you did pay for lunch so I figure why not. After all it’s the least I can do and tomorrow morning I can make us some delicious waffles for breakfast before I go back home”  
  
“That be great”  
  
The two of them enjoyed a good dinner then washed the dishes together and of course watched something on TV before they went to their respective bedrooms so they can go to sleep while in bed, Switzerland slowly begins to dream of the events of what has happened today and also begins to dream about how he would like to be cared for especially around bedtime so he slept peacefully all through the night……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well after seeing the right website he finally meets the Caretaker and preparations are starting to unfold
> 
> Special Guest: Macau

As morning came the Swiss Nation begins to wake up and does his morning rituals of making the bed, taking a shower, getting dressed, and fixed his hair so he went downstairs to join Belgium for she kept her promise into making waffles for them

“Good Morning Switzy I hoped you slept well” she said happily as she has made the delicious meal and places it on the table along with cups of Hot Chocolate

“Yes I did and wow you really did a grand job on it” said Switzerland as he looks how everything was arranged since last night

“I’m used to making everything all grand since you know how it is when you have 2 Brothers around so it’s no problem at all” replied Belgium with a smile as she thinks about her brothers especially about Netherlands “Anyways I feel bad that I can’t stay longer but I promise to visit more often ok?”

“Sure that’s wonderful”

The two of them enjoyed a delicious breakfast and then cleaned up the dining area along with doing the dishes before they were heading out so Switzerland can take Belgium back home. While walking through town Belgium spotted a cute bunny plushie seeing that she liked it Swiss bought it for her

“Think of it as a souvenir for visiting it”

“Thank you Switzy I will always treasure it” replied as she soon sees the border between the two lands “Well I am home now so I will see you again ok?”

“Sure thing Choco Bunny” said Switzerland calling Belgium by the pet name he gave her and then kisses her cheek to wish her all the best and then they say their goodbyes to one another until she made it back home. With her gone, Switzerland decides to go back home to check out other AB sites

Once arriving home he begins to look at the sites but each one made him feel rather uncomfortable that is until he saw one that caught his eye that he clicked on it once he saw that the site is rather clean and there he began to see what the website is all about

“Hmmmmmmmmmm…….The Panda Cub Forest huh? Well judging by the name I bet its operated by China” said Switzerland to himself as he explores the site by looking at the photos of what it appears to be a Nursery where the furniture are all scaled up to fit an adult but looking more he saw that everything is so well organized and there is a section on the website where he can talk to the site’s owner via Skype so he clicked on it and he grabbed his headset so they can communicate and then he spotted the username “PandaLotusDice_1220” on his Contacts List and then he thinks to himself before the call begins

_The username is not China but if he isn’t the owner of The Panda Cub Forest site then its……._

“Hello Switzerland” said a voice through the call and there right in front of him was a young man with fair skin brown hair with his bangs over the side, green stud earrings, golden eyes and glasses

“Macau?!!” asked Switzerland “Are you the owner of the site The Panda Cub Forest?”

“Why yes I am” replied the Macanese with a calm smile

“Does China know about all this?”

“No doesn’t plus he hardly notices in what I do so I opened up this website not too long ago. So tell me Switzerland are you a curious?”

“Well yes I am I had a lot on my mind about this whole ordeal and well I wanna more about this whole AB stuff cause I went through several websites….” said Switzerland but his got cut short by the Macanese’s reply

“Were pretty bad I know but no worries my website is purely clean and I can answer of your questions. So right now you are a curious someone learning about the AB experience and I can help you with that since I am a Switch”

“A Switch? What’s that?” asked Switzerland curiously

“A Switch is someone when sometimes they can be a caretaker and other times as the AB. My services cater to both and I can have the best of both worlds since I have no official caretaker of my own.” replied Macau

“How much for your services?” asked the Swiss Nation wanting to know if Macau’s services are not as expensive as those he has seen on other websites

“Most of my services are fair the base price is $15 an hour which includes all the care an AB needs or the Caretaker would do to care for their Little one. If anyone can’t come to my place then I can go over to your place and do the same thing. I usually give 3 free sessions for first time ABs as well as a starter kit of a couple outfits, a bottle, pacifier, a couple of toys and a package of diapers” replied Macau “So are you interested in coming over to the Nursery or do you want me to go over to your home so we can get started”

Swiss’s head is full of thoughts of what it would be liked being in the care of a parental figure while he is still at home but he realizes what if Liechtenstein returns home without knowing so he has to figure out a way to have the experience without being caught but suddenly his cellphone beeped and it was a text message from Liechtenstein saying that her stay has been extended for a few more days which was a sigh of relief hoping that maybe with Macau at his house he would be able to try out the whole thing so he replies with the following

“I am interested and I was wondering if you can come over tomorrow”

“Of course so I will arrange my flight right now so we can hopefully meet tomorrow morning or afternoon depending on the time. So I will pack the things needed for our get together”

“All right I’ll see you tomorrow” said Switzerland

“See you then” replied the Macanese signing off

After their Skype call ended Switzerland prepares to get everything ready for his special guest knowing for his habit of saving money he would have to pay for the sessions but luckily his first three sessions will be free so he wouldn’t have to pay for now so he would have to put in a little nest egg for his future sessions but hiding it from Liechtenstein cause that is something he wants to hide from her so he puts it away in his closet. The following day he went to the airport to pick up his guest and there the two have met on their way to Swiss’s house to discuss on what is about to happen. Once arriving Switzerland leads his guest in

“Make yourself at home while I get us some snacks” said Switzerland as he leads Macau to the living room where he sits on the couch while he heads to the kitchen “I don’t have tea but I hope juice is all right”

“I don’t mind at all” replied Macau calmly seeing how beautiful the home is while admiring a photo of Switzerland and Liechtenstein on a beautifully decorated picture frame and soon Swiss comes back with a tray that has 2 cups of juice, a plate of cookies and a small box full of Swiss Chocolates

“Here they are” said the Swiss Nation as he places them in front of the Macanese SAR to enjoy while they have their conversation

“I am glad you are willing to try this Switzerland but I am not going to force if you are not comfortable with it since this is what I usually say to first timers” said Macau as he drinks the “So to start I will help you relax with some relaxation techniques and we will go from there. Do you like the plan?”

“I do” said Switzerland


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swiss begins to take in his role but has some ups and downs but a soothing lullaby cheered him up
> 
> Cameo: Macau
> 
> Song Used: Baby Mine from Dumbo

“All right but remember what I said earlier I don’t want to force you into anything you feel uncomfortable doing so we’ll try it for at least 15 minutes and if you don’t like it then we will stop” said Macau as enjoys the chocolate and lets it savor in his mouth “Do you have any other questions?”

 

“I do….I heard about if this is true or not but you use enemas, or anything to weaken the systems?” asked Switzerland with a blush as he turns away for a bit

 

“That is something I would never do so let your body take its course naturally so there is nothing to worry about” answered Macau in a calm manner “So are you ready?”

 

“I am” said Switzerland as he soon gets up “I’ll show you where my bedroom is at and also I don’t think I am ready to deal with a messy diaper”

 

“Don’t worry I understand plus I prefer changing wet diapers over messy ones any day” said Macau as he picks his luggage upstairs to see where Switzerland’s bedroom was located and once he got upstairs the Swiss Nation opens his bedroom door so that the Macanese SAR can observe and seeing how everything is all neat “Well let’s get started”

 

The Swiss Nation nods and then climbs on his bed then lays down on his back soon his heart began to race with such thrill and excitement as he watches Macau open up his luggage to take out the baby powder, baby oil, wipes, and a blue package of diapers with the print on it called “World Comfort” which is something he has never seen before since he was hoping they be the he has seen on the websites

 

“I have never seen that brand before I thought you had Cushies, Fabine or Bambino diapers”

 

“This brand has been created for Nations by a private distributor” said Macau as he opens the package to take out a diaper and shows it to Switzerland so he can feel it

 

“It looks really soft and such babyish prints” said Switzerland as he observes the diaper having cute designs on it

 

“That is what World Comfort diapers are all about bringing the sweet innocence of childhood” said Macau as he takes the diaper from the Swiss Nation so he can remove his pants and underwear which made him blush knowing what’s coming next when the Macanese SAR cleans his regions with the wipes, then applying the baby oil, opens the diaper sliding it under him, then sprinkles a good portion of baby powder and finally brings the front of the diaper and tapes it up all nice and snug “There we go all done”

 

Swiss sits up and then feels how soft it is especially with the crinkling feel of it between his legs

 

“Now let’s get you dressed” said Macau as he takes out a box and opens it to reveal a couple of outfits like a couple of onesies, romper, a cute t-shirt and some frilled gowns with a large green ribbon on it “Feel free to take your pick”

 

Switzerland looks at them and then he sees the one of the gowns for it looked like what he used to wear when he was younger so picked the gown with the long sleeves and like any parent would do Macau dresses his charge in it and fixes the bottom hems

 

“There all set”

 

“Thanks but ummmmm……” said Switzerland as he looks at the gown

 

“But what?”

 

“The gown is a bit short”

 

“Well this one will show your diaper for added cuteness but thankfully this is one version of the gowns I got for you. Now to remove your socks so I can put some booties on your feet” said Macau as he removes Switzerland’s socks and replaces them with some soft booties and then helps him up “There we go. Now can you try to toddle a bit for me?”

 

“I can try” said Switzerland as he tries to walk over to his caretaker but he couldn’t so he landed in the Macanese’s arms “I guess it’s harder than it looks thanks to the diaper on”

 

“It’s ok at least you know how thick they are” said Macau as he gently sets him down on the floor and sets some toys for him to play with as well as taking out a green pacifier from a separate case and puts it in Swiss’s mouth in which to his surprise he begins to suckle on it which that moment was suddenly interrupted with the phone ringing and remembering that sometime today he was gonna get a call from Germany about an order he had made and wants to pick it up and  so has to think of something but then Macau sees Swiss being worried so he patted his head and takes the call on his behalf and changed his voice to sound like Switzerland and told this to Germany after instructed by the Swiss

 

“Yes the order has been completed for you to get. It’s over in my shed and just leave the payment there”

 

Germany agreed to the plan and will be there in a few hours to get it. Once the conversation was over Switzerland was surprised that his caretaker can change his voice like that

 

“Mama taught me that” said Macau with a smile

 

“Mama…………” said Switzerland as he hears it for him its heartbreaking for he never knew his parents let alone his mother and then for the first time in his life after centuries of having a harsh outer shell that many Nations have recognized has finally broken down with tears streaming down his face which made the Macanese recognize it and picks him up takes him to a nearby chair, sits down while holding him and then cradles him in his arms “I’m such a FREAK!!!”

 

“Oh Switzerland of course you’re not” said Macau as he gently rubs his back “You are not a freak so I want you to listen to me”

 

Hearing what Macau was about to say Switzerland looks at him with tears still in his eyes that were gently wiped away by his Caretaker

 

“You may be a fully grown Nation but its ok to let it go once in a while which can help you out in so many ways. Right now you are a little baby that needs the loving care of a parent so you are safe and sound. You can be as little as you much as you want but it has already been almost 15 minutes since we started so we can stop if you want to”

 

Once he said they would stop Switzerland softly shakes his head no cause he didn’t want to plus Macau was right he needed a parental touch so he prefers to be in the Macanese’s arms and listens to his heart beat which was rather soothing and then to his surprise he hears him sing this while rubbing his back

 

_Baby mine, don't you cry._   
_Baby mine, dry your eyes._   
_Rest your head close to my heart,_   
_Never to part, baby of mine._   
  
_Little one, when you play,_   
_Pay no heed what they say._   
_Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_   
_Never a tear, baby of mine._

After hearing it Switzerland feel asleep and surprisingly he placed his thumb in his mouth so gently Macau stood up places the sleeping Swiss on his bed then grabs the blanket from the kit and tucks him in with it, placed a plush under his arm and placed the pacifier that he let go of earlier and placed it back in his mouth

 

“There now you can sleep well and I will be here when you wake up” Macau said softly and quietly leaves his room. While his Little One sleeps he heads out to the Supermarket to make something for them to eat while he is staying over so he quickly leaves the house to get the things he needs including soft food

A few hours have passed and Switzerland slowly begins to wake up from his nap stretching feeling somewhat refreshed then he feels the blanket that covered him so he took it and held it while remembering what Macau said to him

 

_He is right I am not a freak after all plus that look on his face was so tender and loving I’m glad I’m  not alone in all this so perhaps its time I should try and let my guard down otherwise I wouldn’t be such a hermit plus when the time is right I should tell Liechtenstein and Belgium about all this but…..what if they don’t like it…….would I face possible rejection from either one of them? I don’t want for that to happen at all…..Looking at Macau he accepted me for who I am so and well I will keep this lifestyle as my secret for now….._

So deep in tuned with his thoughts that he heard someone coming into his room and opening the door was Macau with a tray full of food

 

“I hope you enjoyed your nap for I made you something to eat”

 

“Thank you” said Switzerland “Yes I enjoyed my nap it was well really refreshing and I thought about what you said to me earlier and I want to let my guard down at least for now until I have enough courage to let the ones I care about how I feel and I am into so I feel thankful that you helped me out in the greatest way possible”

 

“I am glad to have helped you and now it’s time for you to eat”

 

The food Macau prepared were some of his own dishes yet they looked really soft since he wants his charges to know what it’s like being spoonfed like a baby so he tied a bib on Swiss’s neck and then has a spoonful of the meal already for him

 

“Say ‘Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………’”

 

“Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh………..” said Switzerland as the spoon came into his mouth, ate what was on it and then he really enjoyed on how good it was that he kept at it until it was all gone and his face was cleaned up with the bib

 

“There we go all clean” said Macau as he removes Swiss’s bib and then picks up a baby full of apple juice “Now I have this bottle of juice so do you wanna drink it on your own or do you want me to bottle feed it to you?”

 

Switzerland looks at the bottle and looks at his caretaker

 

“I want you to feed it to me”

 

“Alright” said Macau as he gently picks up Swiss while still holding the bottle goes back to the chair and holding him in the same position as earlier and then gently places the bottle in his mouth which he begins to suckle on it and he looks at his Caretaker while suckling which he smiled gently at him the feeling of the nipple in his mouth was rather soothing just like when he had the pacifier but only difference he was taking in juice and it felt really good until the bottle became empty that Macau took it out of his mouth then gently proceeds by putting him over his shoulder and patting his back which confused the Swiss and then he let out a burp

 

“Excuse me” said Switzerland as he covered his mouth letting out a tiny blush

 

“It’s all right” said Macau as gently puts him down and picks up the tray “All babies need to be burped. I’ll go clean this up and you can play as much as you want”

 

Switzerland nods and sees how cute & colorful the toys were so he begins to play with them while Macau takes the tray to the kitchen to wash the dishes afterwards he heads out to the shed to pick up an envelope that was full of money so he takes it inside and puts it way in Swiss’s room for safe keeping. The two of them had such a great day and then the sun was starting to set that Macau was already in the bathroom preparing Swiss’s bath

 

“Before we go to sleep you need a bath”

 

“Do I really have to take a bath? I want to keep playing” said Swiss as he gives out a tiny pout

 

“I know but bathtime can be fun you know especially with bubbles and bath toys” said Macau as he picks him up and takes him to the bathroom sitting him on the toilet and undressing him so he can have his bath by gently placing him in the water which was just right and then Swiss spots a small toy water gun as he goes after the bubbles and then sinks under the bathtub then come back to the surface shaking his head which he accidently got his caretaker wet but instead of being mad he laughs it off as he bathes his charge while they have fun

 

After all that was over Macau takes Swiss back to his bedroom to dry him off with a fluffy towel and begins to diaper and dress him for the night in a mint green onesie

 

“There we go all set”

 

“Thank You and well I was wondering if you could……..read to me a bedtime story?” asked Swiss as he looked at the Macanese

 

“Of course” said Macau as he takes out a Disney Storybook and climbed on Swiss’s bed and brings him over to his lap so he can look at the pictures “What story would you like?”

 

“That one” said Swiss as he points to the story of “Bambi”

 

“Ok then” said Macau as he begins to tell him the story of the little and his forest friends while listening to the story Switzerland begins to get sleepy and places his thumb in his mouth again. After the story was over Swiss was already asleep so Macau gently positions him in his bed, gives him a plushie to cuddle with, placing the pacifier in his mouth and tucks him in “Sleep well Little One I will be when you wake up in the morning”

 

Switzerland fell into a deep sleep and while leaving the bedroom Macau gets himself ready for bed and thankfully had a tea set he brought along and made some tea. Shortly after he goes into his guest bedroom looking at the wonderful moonlit sky and drinks his tea calmly looking at how the stars and moon shine brightly over the Alpine Mountains then he thinks to himself

 

_I’m glad I was able to help him and someday he can relax better. It’s good that he won’t be alone in all this but I know the ones he loves as well as myself will help him out in every step of the way_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the moment Swiss has been liking it however he gets caught by Liechtenstein will she accept him? Well read on to find out

Time has passed since Switzerland was under the care of Macau who has spent 2 days with him and they were best times for him getting to know the inner child that has been sleeping inside him for many centuries that he was enjoying it all until the Macanese had to return home but he was lucky that the kit he was given on the first day as well as the package of diapers are now his and from his caretaker he was given a special card that will give him access to order the World Comfort Diapers online and with that Macau heads home wishing him all the best in what he does and try his best to accept his new role

 

Now that everything has been settled he decides that today he be in just a shirt and diaper on since he is still home alone since Liechtenstein is still traveling abroad or so he thinks since right now he has decided to check out some online AB Clothing and Accessory stores that have been recommended by Macau to look at so he saw that there some nice clothes so he ordered some as well as some accessories like bottles and pacifiers. While looking for a diaper bag that looks like a messenger bag that he didn’t hear the front door open which upon entering was a young girl dressed in a long sleeved dress with stripes with a dark brown almost black ribbon around the collar of her dress, long white socks with dark Mary Jane shoes, short blond hair with a ribbon on the side of her head and with green eyes that would literally suck anyone into them just by looking at them so she looked around to see if her brother is home by calling him out

 

“Big Brother are you home?”

 

Hearing her Switzerland had to act quickly by responding to her

 

“Yes I’m here”

 

The reply that was rather unusual for her since he is usually downstairs to greet her so she wonders if he is not feeling well she goes upstairs with her suitcase and then puts it away in her room and then she knocks on her brother’s bedroom door to check on him which for Swiss he still has to think fast about all this until he hears the door creak open and there in plain sight she saw her brother in a mint shirt and in a diaper around his hips

 

“Big Brother?”

 

The instant look on his sister’s face that he begins to blush real red like a tomato

 

“I-I-I can explain everything”

 

After a good long while Switzerland begins to explain everything to his younger sister on how he liked being cared for and be treated like a baby up to a point that he was almost in tears but she pulled him into a hug and cuddles him tightly

 

“It’s ok Switzy I am always here for you no matter what. If you want to be treated like a baby I will treat you like one from feeding you to cleaning you to just about everything babies need to be cared for. Plus I wanna do something as a way of saying thank you for everything you have done for me and well I want to repay that by being in way your Big Sister now”

 

“Thank You Liechtenstein I really appreciate all that you are doing to me”

 

“Now let’s get you dressed in proper clothing shall we” said the [Liechtensteinerin](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liechtensteiners) Nation as she goes into her Brother’s closet to find something for him to wear

 

“There some clothes that I got as a Starter Set since that’s all I got for now” replied Switzerland as he sees his sister taking charge which is something he wanted instead of him being in charge he wanted someone being the maternal figure in charge of all of his needs until she comes back with a cute romper

 

“Oh my this looks adorable. Now raise your arms up for me for Big Sister can put it in you”

 

Swiss nods and raises his arms up like he was told and was out of the previous shirt and into the romper but before she closes the bottom of it she noticed that he has wet himself that he blushes seeing how he has wet his own diaper right in front of his sister

 

“It’s ok Little One I will get you all cleaned up” said Liechtenstein “Now get on your bed for me please”

 

Switzerland did as he was told and climbs on his bed and then tells her where the diapers and changing supplies were at so she got the things she needs to change her now baby brother so he watches her she begins to change him and after that quick change she gently puts him down and throws away the used items, puts everything in its proper place and washes her hands in his bathroom

 

“All right what should we do today?” asked Liechtenstein to her brother she gets to his eye level

 

“I am not sure since you are the one in charge after all” replied Swiss

 

“I got it why don’t we go out today? I bet I can get you some nice toys for you to play with and maybe some special food for you to eat since you are like a little now and you have to eat something more softer and easier to pass” said Liechtenstein as she goes to prepare a makeshift diaper bag out of an old messenger bag he had but luckily for the bag it was still in good condition so she packs some of the things he will need and realizing that maybe he shouldn’t go out in his romper since he knows he might face ridicule and embarrassment so she grabs his pants, boots and green jacket to dress him in it while placing his white beret on his head

 

“There we go all set and ready for our outing”

 

“Danke Big Schwester” said Switzerland as he holds out his hand so she can take it and the two of them head out to town to enjoy themselves

 

During their outing Swiss begins to see things differently than he used to as if he is now seeing things in a child’s point of view where he looks around the different shops until he spots the toy shop and looks through the window all sorts of nice and colorful dolls, toys and stuffed animals which Liechtenstein found it cute but like a caring mother she took his hand

 

“We will go in a little later I need to buy some food first Switzy”

 

“But but Schwester….” replied Swiss with a tiny whine

 

“No no we are going to buy the food first and then we can get you some toys later ok?”

 

“’kay” said Swiss as he follows his sister and then his mind filled with a quick thought

 

_I can’t believe I just did that right now wanting a toy, Liechtenstein telling me no, I whine and then she reassures me that we will return. Is she trying to become like my Mother? No that’s not it she’s becoming more like an Older Sister who has to look after her Little Brother and I can see why she hardly leaves my side because I am looking after her and now it’s my turn to be cared for_

By the time his head is clear of that recent thought they were already at the Supermarket so the smaller grabs a nearby shopping cart and looks up to her big little brother

 

“Now remember we’re gonna get the food you need and if you behave yourself I will buy you a chocolate bar”

 

“Ja Big Schwester” said Switzerland as he stays by her side while she looks through the aisles on what to purchase and it wasn’t long till she saw the baby aisle full of jars of baby food in different colors and jar sizes as well as boxes of rice cereal, containers of formula, baby snacks

 

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmm……well since we’re just starting I think I should get you some formula and smaller jars of baby food so it will be easy on your little body” said Liechtenstein as she gently taps his nose which made him blush “You are so precious when you blush and you know I should get you some snacks as well like animal crackers and cheese ones as well”

 

Swiss nods and sees what she is getting and puts it in the cart while he looks around hopefully that anyone they know doesn’t see them but luckily no one was there so after that Liechtenstein pays for everything and leaves the supermarket with Swiss following her that she takes his hand and leads him back to the toy shop they were earlier and leads him in

 

Once inside he saw many things that were bright, colorful and some making delightful noises that he wants to go through every section there is while Liechtenstein found the whole thing amusing and cute at the same time until she went to see what kind of toys she should get him since he is starting it out she went to where the baby toys were at while Swiss on the other hand saw some stuffed animals and then he sees some rabbit and goat plushies that he got at least 2 of them and shows them to his sister while she got some blocks, ring tower and other baby toys

 

“Lili can I get these pretty please?” asked the Swiss towards his sister that she couldn’t help herself but saying yes and of course seeing how well behaved he was being towards her she lets him have one more plush toy of his choice and he got it

 

After a day of shopping the Neutral Siblings head home with Liechtenstein opening the door with her going in first and Switzerland following her as well as closing the door behind him

 

“Now Switzy let me put the food away in the kitchen while you wait here and then we can put everything else in your room alright?”

 

“Alright Big Schwester” said Switzerland as he sits on the floor and grabs on the plushies he got and begins to cuddle it while his Big Sister puts everything away in the kitchen and it wasn’t long till she came back to check on him

 

“Well everything is all set and now let’s put everything away in your as well as time for you to take a nap before we have dinner tonight” said Liechtenstein as she gets everything else as she goes upstairs and Swiss follows her while hugging his plush toy as they arrive to his room and he sits on the bed waiting for her to undress him from his coat, pants and boots as he begins to remove his beret

 

After being undressed and now in his romper again he yawns for he was getting sleepy that Liechtenstein removes the covers from his bed, he climbs in and she tucks him in while putting a pacifier in his mouth that he begins to suck and goes into a deep sleep that she quietly leaves him and lets him dream

 

“I’ll be here for you when you wake up” whispered Liechtenstein as she quietly heads down to the kitchen to make dinner


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks have passed since the day that Switzerland told his younger sister Liechtenstein that he is an AB and wanting to be cared for which for her she was more than happy to do so and in no time the Swiss Nation’s bedroom got a makeover and it has become into a Nursery where he can enjoy being the child that he is without a care in the world except when he has some business to conduct that is when he is his adult self with Liechtenstein watching him in case he needs anything  
  
On this day Liechtenstein woke up a little earlier and walks into her brother’s nursery where he is in his crib sleeping his bunny plushie while sucking on his pacifier that she gently and quietly lowered the bars then rubbing his back  
  
“Guten Morgen Switzy it’s time to wake up for we have a Meeting today”  
  
Hearing this he yawns stretches and sits up to look at her while sitting he felt a warm and wet feeling in his diaper which she knows what to do  
  
“Come on let’s get you changed and dressed” she said as she leads her brother onto the changing table and opens up the onesie so she can change his diaper into a much more cleaner one and in no time at all she has her charge changed and dressed in his green camouflaged hooded suit while strapping one of the rifles he has on his back while fixing his hair a bit “There we go all ready to go”  
  
“Thank You Big Sister” said Switzerland as he watches her pack his diaper bag disguised as a messenger bag with diapers wipes and powder. On their way to the kitchen Liechtenstein gets some snacks from the pantry while getting some snacks, bottles and ready to serve formula to put in the bag and then makes breakfast before they leave for the conference building knowing that Swiss will have some moments of regression she managed to put some things in the bag to keep from being fussy or bored especially when her younger brother Germany speaks a lot since he is in charge of all the meetings   
  
It wasn’t long till they arrived at the Conference Building much earlier than expected since Swiss likes to arrive early to avoiding making any contact with the other Nations however he still had the pacifier in his mouth which thankfully Liechtenstein noticed as she gets in front of him and holds out her hand   
  
“Switzy give me your paci please”  
  
The Swiss infant shakes his head no for he wasn’t ready to let go of it yet but he looks down seeing his sister with her hand out knowing that she is the authority figure and insists to give it to her so he surrenders it which of course he did meaning that he will not be able to have it while the meeting was in progress but he did remember that she did packed some snacks for him to eat  
  
It wasn’t long till all the Nations got together and proceeded into the Conference Room where Swiss saw Belgium that she waved towards him and he waved back quietly, begin to take their seats and the meeting soon started. One by one each of the Nations began to talk about their current issues and everyone listening in on what’s going on but Swiss however being the Neutral one he just listens to everyone’s problems and doesn’t want intervene with their problems  
  
Almost an hour has passed and Switzerland felt an uncomfortable sensation in bladder which made him feel uncomfortable and knowing that true he has a diaper on but if he goes in it in front of everyone he will face huge amounts of embarrassment so he got the courage and stood up to ask  
  
“Germany may I use the restroom please?”  
  
The German Nation sees how he is and wanting to go badly so he responded   
  
“Of course you can go. Take all the time you need”  
  
“Thank you” said Switzerland as he takes the messenger bag from Liechtenstein so he can go to the bathroom while Liechtenstein waits for him to return  
  
Inside the restroom he locks the door behind him and opens the bag to reveal a roll out changing mat, powder, wipes and a couple of clean diapers that he takes one out and begins to change himself. Meanwhile at the Conference Room Germany slowly approached Liechtenstein and gets down to her eye level to ask  
  
“Big Sister is Switzerland feeling ok? I mean I don’t want to invade his personal space and all, but is he feeling ok?”  
  
“He’s fine Little Brother just you know it was something that he had for breakfast that made him that way. He will be alright in no time” replied Liechtenstein as he pats her brother’s head “I think you should continue on with the Meeting”  
  
It wasn’t long till Switzerland came back and took his seat again while doing so Liechtenstein patted his hands and handed him a packet of Cheese crackers for him to snack on while the meeting is still in progress which for Swiss it’s gonna be a long one and now that he is Little he’s need to learn about patience again but to his good luck the Meeting ended a lot earlier than he thought so he was the first to get up so he and his Big Sister can go home however a familiar voice calls him  
  
“Oh Switzy!”  
  
“Oh Hi Belgium” replied Switzerland as he sees her approaching “I guess the meeting ended already so we can go home earlier which is a good thing”  
“True and I was thinking that sometime later on this month my brother, Netherlands and I visit you & Lili?” asked Belgium and then notices Netherlands approaching them   
  
“I agree with her for once since we should get to know each other more don’t you think?”  
  
“I guess so since I hardly have anything to do these days but sure we’ll meet up at my and Liechtenstein’s place” replied Swiss as he looks down at his sister and she nodded at the idea with delight  
  
“How about we meet with each other in 2 weeks from now. Sounds good?” asked Belgium   
  
“Sounds wonderful” replied the petite Liechtensteinerin nation as she walks ahead of her brother   
  
“Anyways we gotta get going” said Switzerland as he follows Liechtenstein as they head back home thinking on a way how to avoid Swiss slipping in regression while they have guests as well as putting away his playthings in the living room to avoid suspicion so with an upcoming visit this will truly be eventful day for all Swiss as he begins to suck on his paci now that he got it back again once they left the building and prepare for their guests


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing a sick day Switzy and Liechtenstein get a surprise visit but will Belgium accept him for who he is? Read on to find out

It has been two weeks and now it was time for the visit while Liechtenstein makes the final preparations Switzerland on the other hand hasn't woken up at all which made her worried so she went upstairs and quietly enters the Nursery that she peeks over into the crib 

"Switzy....come on now we have company over today" 

Hearing that Switzerland sees her then he begins to cough and moan while feeling hot so she leans over to feel his forehead and then goes to the bathroom to get the thermometer that is a pacifier for him to suck on while the temperature reads "101"

"Oh my you have a fever" said Liechtenstein as she begins to remove the heavy blankets from his crib so he won't feel all that hot and changed him into something much more comfortable "There we go and now I will give you some medicine"

Hearing that Swiss shakes his head no as he make a face

"I don't want it Big Sister"

"You need it or you will feel worse" 

With a bit of a moan he finally agrees that he will take it and soon he takes the medicine & goes to sleep much to Liechtenstein's pleasure that she heads downstairs where she heard to the door there before was Belgium and her brothers, Netherlands & Luxembourg greeting her 

"Come in" said Liechtenstein as she leads them inside and letting the goats out "Also Switzerland won't be joining us today since he isn't feeling well"

"I'm sorry to hear that Lili maybe we should come back another time" said Belgium 

"Oh no you three are our guests I bet you feel a bit worn out from your trip" said Liechtenstein "Would you like some tea ?"

"That would be great" replied the Belgian Nation

"I will have some thank you" said Luxembourg 

"I will have some juice instead if you have any" replied Netherlands as he looks away with a blush 

"Of course" said Liechtenstein as she heads to the kitchen to prepare the drinks and snacks for her guests "Why don't you three have a seat?"

The BeNeLux siblings nod as they begin to sit on the sofa while they look around and well something caught Belgium's attention in one corner of the room were bunch of toys wondering if they were starting a babysitting service or something but the moment was cut short when Liechtenstein comes in with the refreshments and sets them on the coffee table while sitting across the table from them

"So Lili what are those toys laying around in the house?" asked Belgium

"Oh that....well you see I have had people ask me to babysit their children for a bit" said Liechtenstein with a lie to protect her brother's secret from them 

During the course of their visit the four of them were having a good chat that is until the Dutch Nation felt something uncomfortable

"May I use your bathroom for a bit?" asked Netherlands

"Of course it's upstairs the third door to your left" said Liechtenstein telling where it's at while he grabs his bag and takes it upstairs

After a few minutes Netherlands soon begins to head downstairs but he sees a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door that he curiously opens it hopefully Liechtenstein doesn't mind that he quietly goes in that he soon sees the Nursery so going in he takes a peek into the crib where he finds Switzerland sleeping peacefully which he soon sees the Swiss slowly waking up and sits up to see the Dutch nation that made him blush like crazy and try to explain everything out of fear that it made Netherlands cut his speech by putting his finger on his mouth and backs up a bit

"I have a secret of my own" said Netherlands as he shows Swiss what it looks like the top part of a diaper blushing while turning away "Yeah I know a tough guy like me is an AB but I couldn't help it since I needed something to relax and yes my family are aware of it"

"Just like me" said Swiss as he looks at him "I started doing it not too long ago and I fear your Sister would make fun of me for it"

"No she won't"

"You sure?"

"I'm positive"

Then the two of them get into a long conversation that it wasn't long till it grew a lot of concern from their siblings that Belgium and Liechtenstein went upstairs that they hear their voices which made the Belgian open the door that is Swiss's room that she was surprised to the guy she loves in a crib dressed like a child that it made him feel embarrassed 

"Belgium I.....I..."

"Switzy you look so cute" said Belgium as she squealed with delight and ruffled his hair "Who would have thought that the tough Switzy would have a soft spot. Lili how come you never told me?"

"Well he wanted to keep it as a secret but I guess it was time that his secret would come out one way or another" said Liechtenstein

Then with some good thinking Belgium had an idea for the both of them

"I know we can arrange a play date for them when we don't have busy schedules" 

"Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea" said Liechtenstein happily "How about we can meet at your house next time"

"Perfect I will call you when we can meet up"

"Alright then"

After all that Swiss was relieved to know Belgium is okay with him being an AB since Netherlands is one as well so after that visit ended he still was a bit sick but soon fell asleep again and dreaming about his very first play date


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Swiss's playdate with Netherlands as well as learning about how his playmate became Little

Once Swiss recovered from his cold he and Liechtenstein were getting ready to go to the home of the BeNeLux Siblings for this day was his very first playdate with another AB like himself so he was dressed in a sailor suit romper and his white beret on his head while Liechtenstein packs his diaper bag as well as a couple of suitcases  
  
"Now Switzy we're going to be at their house and I want you to be on your best behavior okay?"  
  
"Yes Big Sister" said Basch as he tugs on the romper a bit while rubbing his eyes for she had to wake him up early to catch the morning train to Brussels from Zurich so by holding his hand the 2 set off to the train station board on their train and sees their seating area by the window so once their train departs from the station it's a start of so many thoughts filling Switzy's head  
  
_My first week long playdate with Netherlands I wonder what are we going do being there I know that we're going to be playing and maybe go to the Plopsaland De Panne Amusement Park in West Flanders hopefully since it really does bring the kid inside just like the Disney parks. This is going to be so much fun_  
  
Belgium and Liechtenstein had made the plan to make it a week-long experience for their brothers to enjoy and maybe try to get them out of their shells a bit more. After a couple of hours have passed they arrived at Brussels where Belgium was waiting for them at the Station   
  
"Hi Switzy! Liech!"  
  
"Oh Hello Belgium" replied Liechtenstein as she holds Switzerland's hand and sees the suitcases being brought to them "I hope you don't mind that we brought some of his things"  
  
"Oh I don't mind at all plus I don't think Nethy's things would fit Switzy" she said with a chuckle "Come on let's get going for Luxembourg has made refreshments"  
  
Soon they arrived at Belgium's house where Luxembourg was waiting for them   
  
"Welcome" he said with a smile "Everything is all setup"  
  
"Thank You Luxembourg" replied Liechtenstein as she walks in while holding her brother's hand in one hand and the suitcase in the other   
  
"Here let me take it for you"  
  
"Oh thank you"  
  
"I have your room all setup and Switzy will be bunking with Nethy" said Belgium as she gets Swiss's things and takes them to the Nursery where Netherlands is taking a nap in the crib hugging Miffy while sucking on a pacifier then she gently approaches him "Nethy.....wakey wakey.."  
  
Netherlands moves a bit while he slowly wakes up and then looks at his sister  
  
"Bel Bel let me sleep some more"  
  
"Sorry but Liech and Switzy are here" replied Belgium as she lowers the bars of the crib to let him out but then checks him "Before we go down there let's get you changed first okay?"  
  
"Okay" said Netherlands as he follows his sister so he can be changed. Once being changed and dressed in a onesie that has a bunny on it with soft booties on his feet while hugging Miffy   
  
Switzerland was surprised seeing the Dutch nation dressed just like him and the most interesting thing is that he has his hair down he was used to seeing his hair up and wearing his scarf but it is a nice change of pace to see someone who's a lot like him so he feels a bit more relaxed  
  
"Okay you two play nice while we grown ups go to the kitchen" said Belgium as she Luxembourg and Liechtenstein go out to the kitchen to prepare lunch so once they are gone Switzerland and Netherlands look at each other while looking at the toys in an awkward silence until  
  
"So Netherlands...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What got you into this? If you don't me asking"  
  
Hearing what he just said Netherlands gives a small smile while holding Miffy  
  
"Well it started about a year ago when I became incontinent due to the stress from work and well I'm usually not to spend money but in this case I had to make an exception to start purchase my first case of diapers it felt weird at first cause you know how it is right?"  
  
Switzerland nods and holds on to a random toy   
  
"Then when did the desire for baby things started?"  
  
"After I started wearing diapers well I did some research online and found out that there were diapers meant for adults that have the babyish prints on them so I began to buy them then I started buying other things like pacifiers bottles and some adult-sized baby clothes thankfully I had my Nijntje stuff so at least there was nothing to worry about. I began to have my Little time after work to wind down from the stress of it but it wasn't long till I was caught by Belgium and Luxembourg at first they were shocked but they were accepting and since then they would look after me."  
  
Swiss was impressed to hear that but was glad that he wasn't alone in all this for he knows that he now has someone that can enjoy the same interest as him and not having to worried about being judged for it. All throughout the day they were playing with toys building forts and castles out of blocks and among other things until it was time for lunch that they sat in different highchairs being fed by their sisters while Lux was making their bottles before it was time for their nap  
  
"Okay time for 2 little boys to take their naps" said Belgium as she leads them back to the living room  
  
"But we don't wanna nap" Swiss and Netherlands said in unison while whining  
  
"Now now we can't be cranky now. If you two don't nap then neither Little is getting dessert after dinner tonight"   
  
Both of them looked at each other and then realized that they don't want to miss dessert so they agreed while being bottlefed by their sisters and while suckling they feel the warm milk going through them making them feel very sleepy   
  
Once their milk were in their bellies they were lead to the Nursery it was exactly like Switzerland's only difference was the crib was bigger in width with enough room for three adults to sleep in so with that Lux gently lowers the bars while Belgium and Liechtenstein leads them inside the crib being tucked in and given their plushies before the bars were raised again lights were dimmed by drawing the curtains and before long the trio quietly left the Nursery   
  
While they slept both Liechtenstein and Belgium begin to have a talk about their brothers  
  
"They look so precious" said Belgium   
  
"They do" replied Liechtenstein "As well as being more relaxed I can imagine all the pressure of what has occurred in their lifetimes"  
  
"I can imagine so I mean Big Brother has been the strong one having to protect us but we knew that we would due to wars and all what our bosses want us to do, but I'm glad that this is helping him relax especially since he became incontinent due to stress. Becoming Little is not only a good thing for them but for us too so we can make sure they are well cared for" said Belgium as she drinks her coffee "I was thinking about taking them to Plopsaland De Panne _"_  
  
"The Amusement Park?" asked Liechtenstein "Well I have been thinking of taking him to Connyland once he's more settled in his new role but being with Netherlands I think we can make the arrangement happen"  
  
"I was thinking like on the 3rd or 4th day of their playdate and then we can go to Amsterdam to visit the Miffy Store before you two go home"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea"  
  
Both Sisters like the idea and then it wasn't long till their brothers woke up from their nap, got changed and dressed in more comfortable clothing to resume playtime for a good while until it was time for dinner and for being so good they got their dessert and were allowed to stay up a bit more until it was bathtime that they got to play some more by splashing each other and the bubbles  & bath toys. After their bath they were diapered dressed and were told a story while being bottlefed by Luxembourg. After that they went right to sleep and dreaming of looking forward of the next few days will bring with new fun and adventures 


End file.
